Therapy
by aconfusedhalfdemon
Summary: Francis never expected that having to go to therapy would be where he fell in love, but, then again, he never expected he would go to therapy at all. ((Idek, I tried, okay I suck at summery's)) Also, later on there will be possibly triggering content and probably strong language so I'll rate it M for later on, just to be safe!


**Withoutdemons: So, this is just a short drabble about Arthur and Francis and it's a human AU, and they're both around sixteen and seventeen, so, yea. Enjoy, and, as always, review are appreciate!m Also, I know accents can be hard to read sometimes, so I will not write with one, you know Arthur has a heavy British accent and France has a thick French accent, so use your imagination! And this story may contain triggering content and strong language.**

* * *

Francis sighed, turning off the warm shower water before grabbing a towel and drying off. Then, he wrapped the towel around his waist, humming to himself as he walked through the large, empty house in order to get to his room.

He didn't mind it being empty, in fact, he welcomed the silence. It was more enjoyable then his parents arguing, so why wouldn't he welcome it? After all, it didn't bring headaches or hurt feelings, and it gave him a chance to remember what peace sounded like.

Francis smiled to himself as he reached his bedroom, then he grabbing the silver doorknob and twisted it before gently pushing the door open and stepping inside, smiling to himself as he felt the white carpet under his bare feet. He let the towel around his waist drop to the ground before stepping out of it and walking over to his drawers and opening the top one before pulling out a pair of underwear and slipping them on, then he went over to his closet and pulled out a nice, white button up shirt, black slacks, and loafers. Not his idea of fashionable, but, he wouldn't chance ruining his nice clothes simply to impress some therapist!

It didn't take him long before he had his shirt on and buttoned up and was tucking it into his jeans, then slipping on his shoes before heading to his mirror and blow drying his hair, then he pulled it back in a loose, low pony tail with a light blue silk ribbon. With a small sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror, he grabbed his jacket off his dresser before walking out of the house and to the car that was waiting for him in his driveway.

His first weekend in America and his parents are making him go to a therapist. How unfair.

* * *

"Merci." Francis thanked the driver as he got out of the car, and flashed the man a bright smile. "You don't have to wait for me, you know. You can go to the movies or something- but, it's my treat, of course." He said as he held a fifty out to the man, who smiled back like that had been the best thing to happen to him all year as he took the money from Francis' hand.

"Thank you sir! I'll be sure to be back by seven to get you!" He said, and he and Francis exchanged brief goodbyes before Francis went inside and the driver, Ben, finally drove away. He headed straight to an ice cream shop, then to a park. He figured he could catch a short movie or maybe meet with his wife and kids for dinner while waiting for Francis.

_~skip to Francis finally heading inside brought to you by Arthur's scones~_

Francis sat his coat down in one of the empty chairs, then headed up to the reception desk where he learned he had at least an hour of waiting to do, but he smiled at her anyway, after all, it was an hour of people and company and it was also an hour he wouldn't be alone but could still enjoy peace.

After taking his seat, Francis took the chance to have a look around the room. No one really stood out, most people were dressed like he was, nice enough to make a good impression, or to just to dress nice.

But the other teen across from him didn't seem to have tried at all. He was wearing old, worn blue jeans with holes at the knees and grass stains. And his shoes were dark green converse with muddy stains on them, and also a dark green, loose fitting long sleeve shirt. His sandy blonde hair was also messy, like he hadn't even tried to run a comb through it. And his face had a bit of dirt on it, and now that Francis looked closer, it looked like he had been thrown to the ground at some point. And the longer Francis stared, the more odd things he noticed about the other boy. Like the bruises on his hands, or the one on his cheek, and the scratch on his nose that looked like it came from his face colliding with pavement.

After Francis stared for a few more minutes, the blonde looked up at Francis and Francis felt his heart skip a beat. _Beautiful. _He was so, so beautiful. The other boy stared at him, with bright, nearly radioactive green eyes. Francis stared back, with deep, ocean blue eyes. They both stared at each other, wordlessly, for nearly three minutes, in a daze. Neither one broke eye contact until the woman at the receptionist desk cleared her throat to get Arthur's attention, making Francis sigh when Arthur looked away.

"Arthur, dear, Mr. Honda is waiting for you." The receptionist said, smiling sweetly. Arthur groaned quietly as he stood up, and it sounded as though he was in pain when he winced as he put his left foot on the ground, but that didn't stop him from nodding and giving her a polite smile before disappearing into the back to meet with Mr. Honda. Francis had watched him the entire time, until he disappeared out of sight.

"I don't think I've ever seen that boy so quite, still, or calm since he started coming here." The women with dark brown hair said as she looked over at Francis, with a knowing smirk. "I've also never seen someone fall so quickly." Francis could practically see her excitement in her chocolate brown eyes, and she giggled.

"Well, I always believed in love at first sight, I just never though I'd find it that way." Francis said and grinned, then he looked up at her again. "I don't want to get you in trouble or anything, but is there anything you can tell me about him? How old he is? Or at least his name?" He ask curiously, and she grinned.

"Trust me, I won't get in trouble~." And with that, she proceeded to explain Arthur was seventeen, and went to Hetalia High just like Francis, and then they walked about random things and pretty much anything to kill time until Francis' appointment.

* * *

**Withoutdemons: Alright, so, I kinda wanna add a second chapter or maybe even a few more? If you all like it, then let me know and I'll add another chapter! Also, as always, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
